


Nothing but a Mutt

by miimsey



Series: Undertale Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Demons, Dog Fighting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Monsters are freed, Multi, Multiverse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Surface monsters, Trust Issues, eventual polyamory, reader has gone through some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimsey/pseuds/miimsey
Summary: You are a mutt.A broken, unworthy creature.You fight to survive, to feed, to thrive. Yet the days grow longer and you grow more weary, how much more can you endure before everything collapses around you?Somehow, the stars must be listening to your pleas, and you are thrust far from the horrible world you came from and into...comfort, warm food...a home.





	1. somewhere old, somewhere new

The sounds of howling and snarling resounded heavily through the small transport cage. Through the maddening screams of anger and threats, there were hidden whimpers of pain and anguish. You lifted your head, moving as much as you could inside the cage. The collar around your throat as a warning of disobedience, dissuading you from leaving. Damn humans...  
You let out a rusty snort through your nose. Shifting your legs a bit to the side as you adjusted your position as to not get stuck how you were laying.The travelling cage shifting only slightly with the movement of your weight. The muffled sound of cheering monsters and humans grew louder after a moment signaling the end to your 'restful' state. You sit up as best as you can within the cage, hearing the doors open and then all was quiet from the rest of the mutts. Flicking a nicked ear, you lower your head a bit as you listen to the sound of shoes hitting the concrete below and the sound of something dragging against the floor. The thick scent of fresh blood and meat reaching your nostrils as the sounds drew closer. 

Keeping your head lowered, you watch carefully through the bars of your cage as a large, masculine human walked past. His SOUL a sickly gray color, once a bright orange now a dull sanguine color that oozed into a black shade around the edges. You sneer, drawing back your mouth into a snarl despite the fact that no sound breaks free. In one of his meaty hands there was a leash, torn and bloodied in places as the bloodied dog hobbles a few paces behind the human with its head bowed. You take in the sight, the huge English mastiff covered in wounds both fresh and old. From here you could tell that his left front leg was fractured, from how he leaned away from it and dragged it behind him a little. He would not last the rest of the night. In the other hand, the human has a tight grip on the scruff of a more bloodied and broken body. Once the body of a black Labrador, now dragging pitifully on the floor. The loser of the match, of course. You bow your head a bit more as they pass, your ears folding back against your head.   
_'This one was younger.'_ You mused, snuffling quietly as you rumbled low in your chest. _'Barely even a full mutt...the poor pup.'_

_'What do **you** care?'_ A growl came from the cage across the room, dark brown eyes flashing in warning at your larger cage as the German Shepard stares out at you with a deep hatred. It wasn't hard to tell from the thick, putrid scent of cigarette ash and burnt flesh, that it was The Mauler speaking.   
_'You've never lost a fight, Orphan-maker.'_

You let out a loud, commanding growl. Hearing the mumbles and murmurs go silent, the entire waiting room hushing down at the sound of your confident and demanding growl. The Mauler growls back, challenging your authority as you bash your shoulder against the side of your cage. Leaning your face forward to the bars, allowing your face to become visible to those who could see it. The air grew tense, filled with fear from those around you. Even The Mauler was starting to back down, although very reluctantly. You fight the instinct to break free of your cage and treat the insolent mutt to a beating, proving your worth as the self-proclaimed alpha of the ring.   
Though, perhaps that would come later. You stopped snarling as the doors to the room open up, the sounds of them scraping against the bloodied and grime-covered floor a great indicator to the state of the chamber. A familiar, disgusting scent reached your nose and you had to fight the urge to both hurl and back away from the horrid figure that comes into your view. 

Your current 'owner', a short and stout man who obviously couldn't be bothered to lay off of the donuts and whisky. You can taste the alcohol in the air -- whiskey and bourbon a horrid mix on the tongue. You snort, shaking your head a bit as you level your gaze against his. His eyes are a dark steel gray, almost appearing black. It would be a perfect representation of his disgusting SOUL, completely black with hatred and hiding what you knew was the red of his determination beneath -- or would it have already become the vice of wrath? You'll never know. 

He reaches a pudgy hand up to pull the cigar from his lips, his yellowed teeth spreading into a grimace as he looked at you with disdain clear in his eyes. You keep your gaze level, challenging. If it weren't for the damn collar around your throat, you would have broken free from this cage and subjected the man to more pain that he would ever be able to endure. You could almost imagine the blood leaking from your maw, the flesh hanging to your teeth as you got revenge for everything he and every other 'owner' of yours did to you..

He was not the one who attached the collar to you, oh no. He was just one of the many who bought you for an unfair number in hopes of gaining back that lost money through the dog fighting rings. Seeing as how you were not a dog, nor even a wolf -- Your pride was wounded. You! an all powerful being! You should have made these worms squirm the moment that they laid their disgusting hands on your body. But, with the collar around your throat, restricting the use of your magic and capabilities, you were confined to this pitiful state. Forced to endure horrors that few would scoff at.   
_"shuddup_ , you mutt." Your current owner sneered, thudding the top of the cage with a fist. You stop the snarl that had started to build up unknowingly inside the back of your throat, narrowing your sharp eyes at the putrid human. Shutting your maw tight, you simply bare you teeth at him as he grins back mockingly. The cage starts to shift and move, making you lose your balance a bit as it is lifted from its position and brought forwards. "You have money to win, and you know what will happen if you lose.." 

You scoff, ears twitching. You never lost. Not once since you were brought to this hellhole. You fought with the strength that your kind should have , but subdued from the collar's properties. These show dogs and filthy hounds were not a match for you. Even with your weakened flesh and bone. Ribs poking through your chest a small bit, you weren't as malnourished as some of the mutts in the circuit -- but your kind needed more food than most. You were fed alright, because of your many wins in the ring. You had seen what would become of those who lost, but did not die from their wounds. However, being fed to the bare minimum for your species still brought your weight and muscle mas down low.

Your coat, ragged and mangled with dried blood and dirt. They had never given you a bath, as there was really no need unless it was to clean and bandage wounds. Scars clearly could be seen criss crossing across your once beautiful lush coat. Your claws and fangs covered in dried blood and chipped in some places. It was horrible how unbecoming you had become, and one day you knew you would get back at these disgusting creatures and take revenge for the pride that they had taken from you...  
The shuffling of the cage started to slow down, and soon you were set down onto the ground. From the view behind the bars, you could make out the dirt ring that the creatures used to host their fights. Blood stained the dirt, congealing into a sickly kind of mud as there was clumps of flesh and fur on the floor. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," You heard the announcer, your gaze snapping to attention as you see them standing proud in the middle of the dirt ring. The yelling of the crowd quieted down into murmurs, as you pushed yourself to stand taller in the small cage. Knowing what was about to come.   
"We hope that you've enjoyed your entertainment for the evening! but the fun is not over yet. We have a very special treat for you tonight!" The front door on the cage started to shift and move, and you bunched up your shoulders. Ready to be freed for the first time in a long time.   
"We welcome our returning champion back to the ring, The very creature that strikes fear into the hearts of all beasts, the devil's best friend--" You snort at that. "--the champion of the pit! I bring you, the Orphan-maker!"

The crowd of beasts erupt in cheers and applause, and the front of your small cell opens up to allow you entrance into the ring. You keep your head level, stalking out from your cramped cell into the dirt with a certain level of pride, although falsified. No matter, you drenched in the swath of emotions that wreathed over you. Encasing your body and mind in their properties and scents.   
Wrath, Lust, Greed, Pride; The sins that make up the lesser emotions. Anger, Pain, Fear, Grief, Sadness, Delight, **B l o o d l u s t**. The collar around your neck may regulate the amount of magic inside you, but it couldn't stop you from feeding off of the raw magic that came from these intense emotions. You had forgotten what it felt like to be powerful outside of the ring, having fed so long on the emotions of those mutts in their cells or the beasts when in the ring.

You stand tall, your gaze addressing the crowd before staring down at the other end of the ring for your opponent.

You freeze. 

Standing across from you at the other end of the ring is a fresh meat, or a newbie as the mutts preferred to call them. A clean-looking border collie with wide brown eyes. She looked like she had just reached the cusp of adulthood, just teetering on the edge of being a full mutt and barely just ending her life as a pup. You almost felt bad for what you were going to have to do to them. But there was no room for error in the ring.   
Standing to your full height, you allow the monsters and humans to gawk at your sheer size and power. Compared to the domestic breed across from you, your large form easily towered above them with a good foot or more. Your powerful paws thump forward with your steps, and you assert your dominance with a low growl. 

_'I am deeply sorry.'_ You say for the collie to hear, tuning out the announcer as he continues to babble on about the event and the hats are passed around for bets. _'What is your designation, pup?'_ The collie stays silent, awe-stricken by your form before they respond softly. In a distinctly feminine voice that passes back to you as a short snort from the collie. _'They call me Mangle.'_ She responded, almost meekly in response to your commanding aura. Your snort and shuffle, pulling your mouth back into a snarl to show off your sharp teeth. _'Listen good and well, Mangle, I will allow you to put up a good fight but I will be winning this match. Lucky for you, I do not kill fresh meat. But I will have to injure you, and I am deeply sorry.'_

The collie doesn't have much time to respond, the sound of a buzzer blaring. Without second thought or another word of warning, you leaped forward with your maw outstretched in a mighty roar. 

\---- 

The rest of the day was more of a blur to you, the fight with Mangle having ending early due to the domestic dog fainting from the blood loss you caused her to have. Following the match, you had three consecutive matches after that and you were growing weary. Your paws ached from being rubbed against the dirt and clumps of blood. You had a few bite marks and scratches here and there, blood seeping from a wound across your muzzle and dripping down to the floor. Despite the quiver in your legs, you stood tall and proud as the crowds of monsters and humans cheered and groaned in disappointment. As much as they loved seeing the champion retain their title, they put their money on the wrong competitor.   
You were catching a breath, a bowl of water having been set in the ring for you, the victor, and you greedily drank what you could without vomiting up the acid in your stomach. This form was weak, more weaker than usual due to the fact that you have been in it for so long.   
While the monsters and humans were now focused on the drinks being passed around, your eyes scanned the crowd. Taking peeks at the souls of some and grimacing at the sickly colors you came across. However, it wasn't until you came across a pure white SOUL with a bright green undertone of KINDNESS that you did stop and take a pause. Looking up from the chest of the monster, you looked up at a blue scaled fish monster with _very_ sharp teeth and slitted eyes like a cat. She was leaning against one of the far walls, her mouth curled into a sneer as she looked very uncomfortable. Even from here, you could taste the absolute rage radiating off of her. 

Giving your head a shake, you finish the water before it can be taken away from you and stand as tall as you can. Your legs quivering from the exertion of your movement. This next match would be your last, and with a sickening sense of delight you remember the fighting order of the dogs inside the waiting room. The Mauler would be next, and you would finally get a chance to put that mutt in his place. Your muscles flexed beneath your body as you slowly stalked around the rink, stretching out your soreness when you felt eyes on your coat. Turning your head in time, you caught the gaze of the fish woman. Her eye pierced into yours, and you felt your SOUL give a strong pulse in return to the strong sense of JUSTICE you felt within her.   
You lower your head, a sign of respect, and you earn a startled blink from the fish woman. A shine from her coat catches your eyes, and they dart down to see a concealed firearm before looking back up at her. Her eye is narrowed again, and you simply shake your head and snort. Turning to continue your perimeter walk. 

"Now, for the fight that you all have been waiting for!" The overly cheery voice of the announcer brings you out of your thoughts, you stop where you stand. Almost collapsing as your limbs start to feel heavy an sluggish, you shake at the knees and nearly buckle over if it weren't for the railing around the ring that you could lean on to keep yourself standing. What the hell was that?  
Your vision starts to blur out, focusing in and out as you stare out towards the seas of people. A cage is being brought out. Your competitor.   
In the corner of your eyes, you see the woman start to walk forward. Her hand reaching back to her concealed weapon, and you are faintly aware of others moving in as well. Everything is going fuzzy at the edges, and you struggle to keep yourself upright. 

A familiar sickness wells up inside your stomach, drawing a dreadful conclusion. Poison. You were poisoned. With what? and when? You struggle to keep your mind in the right place, and it all starts to click together. _'The water.'_ You think to yourself. _'My master was not the one who gave me the water, so it obviously was then! Then who...'_ You snort, faintly hearing the announcer begin his speech when there are loud noises. Your ears start to ring, blood pumping and drowning out the sounds of screaming and sirens.   
The cage to The Maulers cell is open, and you are faintly aware of sharp jaws latching onto your throat. Letting out a mighty roar of pain and anger, you flail your claws at the body of the other dog. The two of you tusseling on the floor as the monsters and humans surrounding the ring start to disperse, fleeing in different directions as what you realize now, are cops, are cuffing people and shooting those who dare leave the building. 

You wretch your body around, latching your maw around the german shepherds leg and throwing him over you. Despite being drugged and loosing yourself, you still manage to put up a hell of a fight. The two of you are tooth for tooth and claw for claw, snarls and howls passing between the two of you. Your body is caked in your own blood, as well as his, and you can see the fight leaving his eyes the more you tussle. Deciding to end this one way you know how, you build the magic up in your right fore leg and bring it up to press into the mutts head. Slamming it sharply into the dirt ground, cracks spread out from where the body hit.   
Breathing heavily, your senses are assaulted with the smell of copper and rust. Your own blood coating your body and filling your nose up with a vile smell, even in your mouth you can taste the freshness of your own blood. Letting it drip between your teeth as you are aware of the fact that most of the participators have been arrested or killed. 

Your vision is going out, your ears thumping with your own heartbeat. A sharp whistle to your left causes you to turn blearily. Barely making out the form of the blue fish woman who bravely approaches your bloodied form.   
"Easy there.." She holds out her hands, a defensive snarl escaping your throat on instinct. Your hackles raise, struggling to keep up a strong persona when this woman is approaching. Despite her aura being suffocating and brash, you find some comfort in the feeling of a pure SOUL wreathing around your body.   
The woman continues her slow approach, and your body goes lax the moment she puts her hands on your body. Falling limp into her as a breathy whine of pain leaves. The sensations catching up to you and melding all into one big ball of pure agony.   
You wheeze, hearing her say something either to you or someone else but the room is spinning. Slowly, you let yourself succumb to the darkness. The strong hold of a powerful pure woman holding onto you allowing your own SOUL to hum in what was believed safety. Your mind however, protested. You slipped in and out of consciousness, hearing the mumbling of voices all around you as you were moving. Blood dripping down your body and joining the mess beneath you. 

Then, there was a small prick in your neck and you were slowly eased into a state of pure unconsciousness.


	2. hospitals smell like death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking in an unfamiliar place was not how you wanted to spend your days. Your wounds ached and your body felt weak. The steady sound of domestic dogs barking in excitement and glee was a surprise though, so used to hearing the loud growls and snarls of the fighting dogs.  
> Where were you?

Floating in the endless black for what felt like an eternity, You allow the cool sensations to comfort your mind. How long had you been here? It felt like forever. The familiar inky black of your own subconscious allowed you to have a small rest. While you rested, you tried to sort through the events that had transpired.  
The dog fights, the blood coating your coat, using magic to knock The Mauler out. It all seemed too good to be true, with how much you had wished to harm him earlier in the day. You had put him in his place, however.  
Feeling a tug at your conscious, you allow your surroundings to fade away as you woke up from whatever drug-enduced respite you came from. New smells assaulted your senses, causing a panic to raise inside your chest. Where were you? This was not the ring, neither the holding rooms, nor even your current owner's home. It smelled like...

Medicine, and blood masked with antiseptic. You growl, grumble as you roll your head over to let your cheek touch something...soft. Blinking open your eyes, they dilate and focus on your surroundings. Blurring occassionally due to the bright flurescent lights that line the outside of this...  
bigger cage. 

You groan. You had traded one cage for another, it seemed. Carefully, you twitch your legs. The numbness spreading through your body in response to the drugs that must have been pumped into your bloodsteam. You did recall the feeling of something sharp poking into your neck...  
Nevertheless, you take your time in waking up your muscles and level your breathing to be quiet. No use in getting caught now.

Your breath evens out with the sound of your heartbeat, falling in tandem as you finally are able to push up on your legs to sit up and observe your setting more clearly. Your paws press into something soft and warm, and you startle as you realize that you're laying in a dog bed. How long had it been since you had layed on something that wasnt a cold, bloodied floor?  
Looking up, you observe the cell you were placed into. Luckily, you realized, it wasnt actually a cell. It was a kennel. 

The sounds of barking dogs and squeaking toys made sense now. You were in a pound. You huff, head falling back to your paws and eyes carefully regarding past the bars that stopped you from freedom.  
You were just going to be sold off to another piece of shit human again. How delightful.  
Well, perhaps, you could at least stall the process. No human wants a, heh, 'dog' that appears viscious and prone to bite. 

You flick an ear, turning your head as footsteps cause the noises to get louder, then softer again as a door shuts somewhere. It annoys you, not to know your full surroundings in case of escape.  
You narrow your eyes, looking up at the figure of a human passing by your cell. Shes a shorter woman, with a bob of brown hair and bright green eyes. Not reflecting the sight of her bright yellow SOUL of JUSTICE. You snort in greeting, laying your cheek on your paws as she suddenly yelps and startles. The bowl of...whatever she held in her hands flying everywhere. 

"Y-Youre awake!" She gasps. You snort, flicking your ears. What kind of stupid statement was that? Of course you were awake. You stretch out your hind legs, wincing as something presses into your flesh. Turning your head sharply, you look at the bandages that wrap around different sections of your body. With a shock, you realize that...you're clean. The scent of soap and mecicine clings to your fur, a you wrinkle your nose at it.  
"W-well i was just going to leave some food for you but.." the both of you glance at the now splattered...food...on the floor.  
You grumble. You wouldnt have eaten that crap anyways. 

You perk your ears as she gently raps her knuckles against the bars of the kennel, and you bare your teeth at her in warning. You did _not_ want to be touched or prodded like some kind of zoo animal.  
The woman flinches at the sound of a warning growl building in your throat, holding her hands up in defense. "Whoa! Easy there..." she gulps, swallowing roughly. She moves to open the kennel door, but as soon as her hand gets close enough again you bark loudly and lunge at the kennel door. Hearing her yelp and scramble away, running back to wherever she came from. You snort, shaking your head as you limp back to the dog bed. Curling up with your back to the kennel entrance. 

Serves her right. 

\-----

Her name is Riley.  
She shows up every day to slide food through the bars. After having the wet dog food be untouched, she started to leave pieces of lean chicken and beef that smelled heavenly. You wasted no time in scarfing that down, the semi-fresh meat wonderful after thousands of meals of gruel. 

It has been almost 4 months since you woke up inside the pound. You learn that youre not available for adoption, due to the circumstances of your arrival and the wounds that are now fully healed. This allows you to relax and lose some tension.  
Riley comes in to sit in the kennel sometimes, easing closer and closer with every meeting. You've deemed her not a threat, allowing her to come close enough to brush her hand down your head and back. Grumbling when she nears a place you do not want her to touch. 

Her SOUL shines brighter every time you allow her close. It almost warms your broken SOUL, but you dont show it much except for a quiet rumble of appreciation and a cold press of your nose to her palm.  
You know she quickly comes to the conclusion that you are more intelligent than you appear, and she often just starts talking around you. Telling you about everything she could think of.  
You learn that she runs this pound with her mate, Dallas, who you have met a few times. A tall Caucasian male with messy brown hair and a full beard. He seems both cheerful and protective, and you dont blame him. 

You must look horrendous, covered in scars and old wounds while missing a few clumps of fur. Your teeth have since been cleaned, so at least you're a little presentable.  
Shortly after your arrival, you realize that the collar of ownership is still wrapped tight around your throat. Aparantly, they couldnt take it off of you. If you could speak, you could tell them that. Sadly, youre still stuck in this form.  
But, you could tell from the magic seeping into your flesh, that in the tussle with The Mauler -- the magic regulator on the collar had broken or snapped. Allowing you to slowly recollect the lost magic and heal yourself faster. 

By the time the fourth month of your stay comes around, you have filled out your flesh a bit more. Your ribs only showing in certain positions, as well as most of your fur having grown back in the missing patches. Your scars were still there, however. Looming as a deterrent for the little kids that skipped up to your cell and the gray SOULed humans who briskly walked past your kennel. 

It was adoption day again, and you carefully circled your small domain. Stretching out the muscles in your legs and giving you the exercise you needed to get back into fighting shape. It was only a matter of time before you were bought back by your 'master'.  
You huff, claws clanging against the floor as you move. A few families have come and gone, and you can hear a little girl cooing over a dog just a few kennels from your own.  
Your SOUL pulses in your chest, and you grumble to shut it up. How dare it squeeze in jealousy of the domestic animals? That life was not for you. You had been broken, changed, turned into a monster. 

A beast who kills to survive. 

Your ears flick at a tap on the cage. Glancing up to see Riley giving you a tender smile, before heading down the hallway to probably help the family down the way.

You brush your flank against the front of the cage, leaning your head against it to watch the girl for a moment, before huffing and silently returning to your bed. You had pushed the dog bed into the very far corner of the kennel, huffing as you now stepped inside and curled up with your back to the kennel entrance. It was mid afternoon, which meant that the rush of adoptees was coming in. Riley and Dallas would have no time to keep you company this afternoon.  
...that didn't make you sad.  
While you were laying down, you carefully grated your claws against the wall. Watching the white streaks appear on the concrete wall as you grumbled out of boredom. It was hell, having to sit around doing nothing. You would _kill_ to go out and go on a run right now. But you were, as you had overhead, called a 'volatile' case. They had no idea if you were fit enough both physically and mentally to go out. It is why you were not listed as up for adoption, as well. 

Blowing air from your nose, you lay still as you hear the door to the back open up once more. Another family must have come in. 

"Hello! I'm Riley, I own this center with my husband -- How can we help you today?" Riley's cheerful voice invades your hearing, fading off as she moves further down the hallway. You scoff, flicking an ear. Your SOUL however, hums in curiosity. Tugging you in the direction of the kennel door, puzzling you enough to lift your head from your paws and look down at your chest in adonishment.  
"WE CAME TO LOOK AT YOUR SELECTION OF BEASTS TO CHOOSE FROM." A loud, slightly rough voice greets you and you sit a little straighter. That voice commands respect and power, and it causes the hair on the back of your neck to rise. 

"Ah, you mean our dogs? They're not really beasts. Theyre companions!" You snort, shaking your head a bit faintly. It was obvious this...person wanted a fighting dog. They would most likely chose a mastiff, or a pit bull...there were a couple of those around here.  
The soft tap of something against the metal of your kennel causes you to jolt. That wasn't the sound of a fingernail, that was the sound of a bone hitting metal. You were familiar with that sound. 

Turning your head to peer one of your eyes at the kennel entrance, you had to take a moment to pause. The light from the florescent lights outside of the kennel were blocked slightly from the size of this creature -- A skeleton monster stands tall outside your kennel. A smooth face with lax eyes stare back at you, two gold fangs hang on each side of his face. Grinning back at you with a look you cant quite decipher. They wear a jacket with a fur trim and...are those dog ears? You flick an ear, eyes traveling down the figure that smells like...barbeque sauce? strange. There is also a faint scent of, energy. Like lightning, tingling on the back of your tongue as you turn your head fully to the skeleton. Giving him your undivided attention, even with your eyes narrowed in warning.  
"m'lord, how about this one?" the voice is baritone, like a deep satin but with the edges fraying and rough. There is a grate to his voice, but it doesn't seem as harsh as it might to a human. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND, MUTT?" The sound of shoes hitting the concrete greet your ears, and you snap your attention over to a shorter skeleton. This skeleton is dressed in dark violets and black, their face much rounder and smooth than the taller one. Their eyelights are a deep purple, which catches your attention clearly as you take in the sight. They have two sharp cracks going up from one of their eyes, and you're faintly aware of the eyelights on the skeleton looking up and down your figure as you clearly do the same to them. You snort, short and gruff with a rumble to the back of your throat. There is an aura of magic surrounding the both of them, and the smaller one commands respect from you and those around him. You narrow your gaze, feeling your eyes dilate as you let out a growl of warning, and of challenge.

The two of them react in kind, and you watch their figures tense up as you growl. The taller one lets out a growl in return, causing your ears to go up at the sheer power and command to that voice. You growl back, but let it fade into a grumble. Showing that you were not going to give submission to them but understand their power. The tall one seems good with that, while the smaller one has a look to his face you cant describe. A grin spreading across his face as you carefully rest your head on your paws once again. Staring deeply at the both of them as you see Riley come up behind the two of them.  
"THIS ONE." The voice of the shorter man shocks you, and you stare at him in shock. "THIS IS THE ONE WE SHALL TAKE."

You turn your gaze to Riley, who looks just about flabbergasted at the news. Dallas comes up behind her, noting her shell-shocked expression and putting an arm protectively around her waist. "They're not for adoption." He says, motioning to the kennel. You huff, flicking your ears as the shorter one begins to argue with the couple over adopting you from them. Your focus is on the smaller skeleton, until the familiar wrap of bone on metal alerts you back to the taller one. He's knelt down next to the kennel entrance, and has slid his hand through a larger gap between the bars to extend towards you in greeting. You wrinkle your nose, cautiously looking at the hand and then back up to the skeleton's eyes. Huffing, you decide to humor him for a moment.  
Making a show of standing up on your legs, your muscles rippling beneath the fur as you slink over from the bed and further into the light. You lower your head, hackles raised and ears pinned back against your head. The skeleton doesn't move, keeping his hand palm out towards you. Carefully, you stretch your neck forward to sniff at the air around the hand. 

Magic stings at the back of your mouth, tasting sharp and sudden light lightning but eases out into something warm. There are no evil intentions of this monster, though you can tell from the sheer potency of the magic that their lax expression and demeanor is not all that it is made up to be. You glance up with your eyes at his chest, a cracking white monster SOUL stares back at you. There are echoes of deeper traits beneath the white but you don't care to look further, only drinking in the feeling that this monster was not going to hurt you. At least, not on purpose.  
You huff, carefully resting your muzzle in the skeleton's hand. Feeling the phalanges start to gently rub and scratch beneath your neck. Rumbling in appreciation, you lean your head back and allow the skeleton to continue the ministrations.  
It felt....nice. 

When the hand stops petting you, you start to rumble in displeasure. Opening you eyes -- wait when did you close them? -- you look at the tall skeleton only to see that the shorter one and the couple have stopped arguing. You turn to them, locking eyes with Riley who is just as shocked if not more than when the shorter skeleton had said that he wanted to adopt you.  
"I....I've never seen them do that..." Riley stammers out as the smaller skeleton started to march towards you with purpose, you flatten your ears and let out a warning rumble from your throat. However, this does not deter the small skeleton. He stands next to the other, kneeling down onto one knee and shoving a hand through the bars of the kennel. You rumbled louder, fighting the instinct to bite the skeletal hand that was so rudely thrusted in front of you. 

Keeping your gaze held with his, you move your head and carefully sniff at the intruding hand. A familiar zap of electric-like magic energy weaves through your senses, giving you the impression that these two monsters are related, carrying with it the scent of warm spices and herbs as well as a faint scent of rust beneath that. You understand the INTENT of this monster is not to harm you as well, and you watch those eyes light up in _glee_ as you lean your head over and press your forehead into the palm. Feeling the phalanges scratch gently at your scalp and behind your ears as you rumble and huff in delight, pressing your head further against the hand.  
You allowed the skeleton to scratch at your scalp for a while, before he decided enough was enough and you leaned back when the hand was retracted through the bars. The skeletons both seemed a little smug, looking proud of themselves as the smaller one turned towards Riley and Dallas with crossed arms and a cocked hip.  
"WE'LL TAKE THEM." 

You almost scoff, they actually wanted you? Sure, you had been nice with them and allowed them to touch you. The petting felt nice and all but...You had no intentions of being adopted.   
You looked up at the skeletons, narrowing your gaze at them. Yet, something inside your SOUL told you that it would work out if you went with these two. Perhaps you could make it seem that you were getting along just fine and when they let their guard down, you would leave. 

Yes, that seemed like a good plan.

Riley is quiet for a while, staring down at you. You lock eyes with her, communicating your approval of this through what little intelligent eye contact the two of you can have. Slowly, her shoulders come to slump down and she rubs her face with a hand. "Okay." She agrees, looking back at the two skeletons. "But you will have to fill out extra paperwork and agree to monthly check-ups with us." The woman puts her hands on her hips, attempting to look stern and stubborn -- instead, she appears less frightening than she probably intended to appear.  
You snort, rolling your eyes as the two skeletons readily agree to the terms. Riley motions for them to follow her while Dallas moves across the room to get a leash, when he returns and cautiously opens the front of the cage. You slip out and avoid the hands that are trying to make a grab for you, the collar softly shifting around your neck as you trail after the two skeletons. The sound of your claws hitting the concrete alert them and cause them to stop and turn towards you as you come stalking up behind them. You level your gaze with the shorter one before pressing your head to his palm and going onwards to follow Riley. 

Well. This was going to be...something.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Undertale is still relevant after all this time  
> WELL! I had an idea and decided to go for it. Have fun!


End file.
